Oxya's Insanity
by XxFrAnKeNsTeInXx
Summary: Can't think of a good summary, so here an outlook of some of my story: (Chapter 2) It was a man! A tall man with stitches all over his face, like he's done experiments to himself., His hair was short and white, with a screw going threw his head. His clothes were covered in stitches as well, he looked like a Frankenstein! But, despite all that he was still slightly attractive.
1. The Dream

I woke up from a deep slumber, only to find lying on my back. I've never liked lying on my back. I could see the bright light through my eyelids. I just laid there for a few minutes; listening for sounds, but it was dead silent, like a horror movie. I opened my eyes to a squint, and the light was too bright. So I closed them again. I heard a noise that seemed to come from the far corner, it was breathing; almost like a pant. I tried to move my body, but it wouldn't move. At that moment, I began to panic. I tried to look at my body, but I was only able to look for a second. But, that was all I needed, I was bound to the table. The panting in the corner stopped, and that freaked me out. I lifted my head and looked at the corner. What I saw, I couldn't believe it. It was a monster! It was in the shape of a man. The man, or monster towered over me, mainly because I was lying down. It was about 7'5", and a pair of thick glasses, and stitches all over it's face, and green, dead eyes. It had something sticking out of it's head, but I couldn't tell what it was. It took a step towards me, and out of fear, I forced my head down and closed my eyes as tightly as I could, and hoped it would go away. But, it didn't, I could feel the presence lingering over me. The smell of dead flesh went into my nostrils. I held the vomit down as much as I could. It's eyes felt like they were stabbing into my very soul.

"Wakey, wakey. Pet"The voice was harsh and I could feel chills going down my spine, but what's with this pet thing! I am no one's pet!

I could feel him getting closer, and he touched my cheek. His skin was cold, he pulled my right eye open, and his green eye was looking directly into mine.

"What a healthy eye you have." It said. I could feel tears starting to slip from my tear ducts. His hand moved, and came back with a scalpel, and it was heading towards my eye.

"NO!" I yelled, and sat up in my bed. It was just a dream.


	2. The Realization

I felt a sharp pain in my right eye, I looked in the mirror. I had an eye patch covering it. I touched it, and pressed down, just a little. But, it was enough to shoot awful pain through my body. I closed my eye and crawled into a ball and cried.

"It wasn't a dream!" I told myself in anger.

After a few minutes, I heard the door slightly open. I looked towards it and, the monster was standing in the doorway. I begged it to go away, but it wouldn't move. I began to wonder what body part it wanted this time. But, I didn't want to find out, so I sat up straight and tried to suck the tears back. But, they still fell. The monster pushed open the door all the way. Now, I got a clear view of what he looked like.

It was a man! A tall, his face was all stitched up, like he had done experiments to himself. His hair was short and white. His eyes were greenish grey, and his clothes were covered in stitches. He looked like a Frankenstein! But, despite all that, he was still slightly attractive.

He took a step closer and paused. He just stood there, and looked like he was hungry. I pulled my arms and legs close to my body, hoping that he would back off. But, instead he walked closer and sat next to me on the bed. I could hear his bones cracking, with every move. I wanted to get up, and move away, but my body wouldn't listen. So, I just sat there, scared to death. I watched him as he moved his hand. I didn't do anything. He motioned his hand in a 'move your legs' so, I did. He placed his hand on my stomach and held it there for a few minutes. That was the longest few minutes of my life!

Finally, he took his hand away and stood up, he walked out the door and closed it behind himself. I began to relax a little, hoping that he wouldn't come in. But, after a few relaxing minutes, the door opened again and he was standing there with a tray in his hands. It had a bowl of soup and a glass of water.

He stepped closer to me and put the tray on the table next to the bed, and pulled out two chairs. He sat in one, and patted the other one, and gave an inviting smile. I slowly began to stand up and sit in the chair across from him.

"Eat." is all he said. I trembled my hand over to the spoon, and tried to pick it up. BUt every time I almost had a grip, I would shake so much that I would drop it again. I just sat there and didn't do anything, his eyes were staring into my soul again. I tried not to notice it, but no matter what, I would. After a few minutes of silence, I said,

"I'm sorry, Mister, but I can't eat." I hoped that he would buy it, and he would leave me be. I would then find something else to eat. I looked at him, and that pale dead face turned into what looked like a demon's face.

"Eat!" He said again. I jumped and tried to grab the spoon again. After several attempts, I was able to hold it. I filled the spoon with this mucky soup. I put a mouthful into my mouth, and it tasted awful! I did all I could to keep it down. I swallowed the soup, and looked up at him, he moved his hand in a 'go on' motion.

I took another mouthful, but it was just as bad as before, but I swallowed it. I looked up again hoping that he would let me stop. But he motioned his hand again. I looked back down at the soup, and could feel my body trying to spit it back up.

I did my best to hold it clown with all my might, but nothing would work. I turned to my right, and threw everything up. I stayed sitting and looking at the ground. I was afraid to look at his face, I didn't want to see that demon again. I heard his chair scrape across the floor and he stood up. I heard his footsteps coming closer to where I sat. Before he was able to come to my exact spot, I jumped up and out of my seat.

"Don't come any closer, you monster!" I yelled at him, holding the spoon like a shank. He looked at me and his face changed again. He was hurt, like when a child's parent's say no to the park. He turned around and walked out. I felt afraid of what I've said, will he come back or will he leave me alone.

I watched to door for a few minutes, it didn't budge. So, I thought he wasn't coming back, but there was no way out of here, so both ways out of here meant death, or maybe worse.


End file.
